Teens, High School and SEX
by cassiopeiamoon
Summary: Rated R for lemons, which will be present in each and every chapter.Teens and their fantasies, infatuation and obsession ...
1. ISABELLA

_**ISABELLA**_

Hi! I'm Isabella Swan - 17, straight, single and VIRGIN.

Have no intention of changing the sexual orientation or relationship status for now. Only in desperate need to change one status – from 'virgin' to 'already fucked'.

I have a list named- 'GUYS I WANT TO FUCK' and neither of the names have a tick mark beside it showing 'mission accomplished'.

THAT SUCKS BIG TIMES.

Top 5 members of my list are-

5. SAM ULEY – the captain of the basketball team.

4. EMMETT CULLEN – state level wrestler, one of 'THE TRIO'.

3. JASPER HALE – richest guy of our school, another member of 'THE TRIO'.

2. JACOB BLACK – manly, self-dependent, hardworking, talented, handsome, friendly, helpful, charismatic etc. Etc... Got the idea? In short a guy whom every parent would choose as a son-in-law.

1. EDWARD CULLEN – the smartest and most handsome, no smartest and most beautiful and sexiest loner of our class. The leader of 'THE TRIO'.

LONER without a BONER, I would say. He never dates. He cannot be gay or something, can he? Or impotent? NOPE. I refuse to think so.

Well thinking about these five is tormenting for me. Their images in my mind triggers all sort of unwanted reactions in my body – erection of nipples, wetting of pussy, accelerated heart rate and breathing, dry mouth and throat etc. All these would not have bothered me if I had managed to shove one of their 'love-rods' up my pussy. But no, I did not get any and so my poor fingers are working overtime. The bell is ringing and it is time for my fingers to work.

* * *

Sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, with several 'gossip girls' and 'video-game-crazy boys' gives you enough time to remember the 'sweet-salty moments' of your recent past. I'm not talking about little fight- little cute - little emotion friendship scenes. I'm talking about my 'short self fulfilling act' in girl's washroom.

Earlier, as soon as the bell did ring, I almost ran out of my class to the washroom. The stalls were still empty but I knew, soon it would be too crowded. Bitchy girls would bang the doors, asking me 2 come out fast. So, I choose the last stall(which people normallt avoid), at the farthest corne of the long washroom and locked the doors. The first thing I did after locking it wa - unzipped myself and put my fingers inside. One benefit of not wearing panties is that you can rub yourself without wasting much time on opening your trouser and panty. I dug my fingers deeper, rubbing my clit. It was so wet. My nipples were showing through my tank top and I was already hyperventilating. I leaned on the door and pulled and pushed my pussy lips.

I could not stop myself from thinking about 'the fantastic five'.

I could vividly imagine Edward's cock in my mouth, his hands on my hair, while he moaned in pleasure. As if that was not enough, I pictured Jacob and Jasper taking me together. Double penetrating me. To reach the peak fast, I deliberately imagined Sam and Emmett, completely naked and jerking off around me. I was sure, the image that my mind had conjured up was a by-product of all those porn movies I had watched. 1 girl and 5 men – you know what I mean? ;)

Anyway, that pretty mental image helped me reach my peak fast. When my breathing returned to normal, I zipped my jeans and licked my fingers. I unlocked the door and stepped out. Outside Lauren and Leah was giving me real dirty looks, like I have robbed or abused their fathers. I don't know, even now, the reason behind such reaction- was that because I didn't hear them banging my toilet door or because they heard me moaning. I think I clamped my mouth to stop myself from making any unintentional sound. Whatever, who cares!

I enjoyed myself and I'm satisfied with it. And now sitting in this noisy boring cafeteria, I'm reliving those moments. WOW. Only one grief -those were mere fantasies.


	2. MIKE

_**MIKE**_

Biology sucks!

Believe me it's worse than watching a boring, stupid, emotional chick flick. Today's class sucks more. Microorganisms! Why do we read about some stupid microbes? Bloody bacteria and fucking fungi! Oops! I forgot – bacteria don't have blood and fungi don't fuck.

My eyes are transfixed on Isabella's ass. It helps me out of my biology induced depression.

"Still staring at her ass, you asshol?."

I do not need to look up to know, which mutt said so. I know the voice too well. _**Eric.**_ The mutt of all mutts.

Eric has pulled the chair, making an irritating noise. The noise I hate the most. I turn to give him 'the look'. The idiot is smirking at me. GREAT.

"I told you to stop fantasizing about Bella. She is clearly 'out of your league' Mike."

"No Eric. SHE I O 'S." I say furiously.

He shrugs again, accepting my comment this time. "That sucks!" he says sitting down.

I KNOW.

SIGH.

* * *

Meet me: 'THE GREAT SUCKER OF ALL TIME – MIKE NEWTON.'

AGE: Same as Bella's.

Sex: (Did not have in a long time...LOL...okay, that's not funny.) Opposite of Bella's (and so we should fuck).

Obsession: Bella.

Passion: Bella.

Interests: Bella and her...

Hobby: To pry on Bella. :D

Hey, hey, do not be so judge-y. I'm not a pervert but she is a bomb.

I simply can't take her out of my mind since I saw her naked.

Believe me I was not prying on her. She is my sexy neighbour. Every time I come and stand near my window, I see her room. MAN, WHAT THE FUCK CAN I DO ABOUT IT?

* * *

That night she was bit tipsy. She, for the first time had a 'drink - vodka'. I remember well. We were in the same pub, after all. Her father was gone for that night, so she thought to have some fun.

We left the pub around same time. Her friends drove her home and I drove my own car.

I went up to my room and started undressing. I was unzipping myself, when Bella switched on her bedroom's light.

Lucky me.

She was so drunk that she forgot to lower the curtains or close the window. She simply started unbuttoning herself. Her white sweat drenched shirt fell on the floor, revealing her cute pink bra. Her back was to me. So sad! I could not see her cute cleavage. Next she pushed down her blue miniskirt, revealing a white panty. My dick was getting hard. Next thing that she did made my dick rock solid.

She undid her bra. Her pink bra fell on the floor and I saw her complete bare back. I wanted to turn her around and put my mouth on her nipples and suck them until they are red. I wanted to pull down her panty and shove my fingers in her dripping clit. Alas my luck! She switched off the light, switching on just the night lamp and went to bed. While she turned, in that dim glow, I could see her side profile. Her juice boobs looked so fuckable. She is a SEXBOMB.

* * *

That image still makes me hard. I'm so hard right now. I want to pull my jeans and boxers down, right now and ask her to suck me senseless.

I hear a coughing sound beside me and I look up to see Mr. Banner looking at me with extreme irritation. His eyes move down and so do mine. He sighs with exasperation and I gasp with fear. My love pole is semi erect and to make matter worse, my hands were massaging my groin. Clearly, my dick and hands seem to have a mind of its own, because I would never give them conscious decision to carry out such a mission in public. But, I can't say that aloud, can I? "Sir I have 4 brains - one in my head, 2 in my hands andick." NO, I cant say that.

MIKE NEWTON YOU ARE DEAD!


	3. Alice

_**ALICE**_

"It is wrong. It is so very wrong Alice Brandon." Since last week I have been repeating it in my head... again and again. But to no avail. I just cannot get my best friend's father's half-nude image out of my head.

Last Sunday I was at Bella's house. She was scrubbing the toilet and her father, Charlie was upstairs.

"Bella Where is my Blue trouser?" Charlie yelled from upstairs.

"It is in the washing machine. Wait for twenty minutes." She yelled back.

"TWENTY! I cannot. Bring it on fast."

Bella sighed. "Alice, can you please take it out and give it to Charlie."

"No problem but will he wear the wet trouser?" I asked, confused.

"I did not start the machine. It is unwashed. He will wear the dirty one." She winked.

So I did as ordered. But my mistake was – I forgot to knock (knocking before entering is simply not my habit... what can I do?) and entered directly.

"Mr. Swan here is your..." I trailed off.

He looked appalled and I could not understand why. But the very next moment when I looked down I understood.

He of course had no trousers on and he was trying to pull his underwear up from his knees when I entered but could not complete the task and his underwear was hugging his thighs now.

So there I was standing near his door with his blue trousers in my hand while he was standing near his bed with his 6 inch tool completely exposed. He seemed terrified and I gasped in fear, embarrassment and 'something else...'

That scene did strange things to my body. I was suddenly hyper aware of my own body. And I could feel wetness down there.

I guess after a moment I ran out of the room, leaving his trousers on the stairs. I am not sure. I was hyper aware and dazed at the same time. For the first time in my life I saw a real cock and that also of the person I had a crush on when I was thirteen.

I am seventeen now and my innocent crush on Charlie swan disappeared long time back but after that day, what I feel about him now, is much more deep and erotic and dangerous for my own good.

I cannot forget the image of that thick cock and the way it hanged down there. His balls looked so solid and suck able. Each night I masturbate myself thinking about it. But worse is that, I have half decided to hit on him soon. On my best friend's dad. It goes against all the teachings that my grandmother had imparted. But it is not my Granny's era... time has changed.


	4. BREE

_**BREE**_

16 and Pregnant. And helpless. And Scared as hell.

This is not something I ever dreamed of. I dreamed of roses and butterflies, a beautiful sea shore, floral long wedding gown and my prince charming. The man I adored the most. The man, who just five minutes ago hung up on me, when I informed him about our kid.

The man whom I will love to kill right now. PAUL.

* * *

Funny, strong a bit crude but one of the hottest guy from our football team – Paul. Shy, submissive and girl next door – that was me, Bree Tanner.

Never had I any boyfriend. No one ever asked me to any dance. None of the guys ever showed any interest about me. Everyone considered me 'serious and shy'. Never did any boy speak to me for more than five minutes except Paul. I remember crushing on him since I was 14. I had attended all his football matches and though I never openly cheered for him, my heart did. My eyes would follow him everywhere. This continued for two years and I am sure he somehow came to know about it.

It was Eric's birthday party, when he for the first time spoke to me.

"It is too hot is not it?" He asked when I went to refill my glass of coke. He was the one serving it.

I was dumbfounded. After an eternity I replied "ye...yes."

He smirked when I mentally kicked myself for being so lame.

For the first time he spoke to me, that too, so very casually, and I behaved like a brainless moron. He would never speak to me I thought.

But he did and within a week from casual conversation we moved to serious conversation. After 15 days he asked me to be his girl friend... straight and loud. I was in seventh heaven. My feet refused to touch the ground. I was the girl friend of one of the hottest guy of our school. I wanted to walk hand in hand with him, in front of everyone's eyes but that never happened. He would maintain a bit distance in public and I regarded that as a shy behaviour and nothing else. Whenever my friends would try to warn me about him and his 'wrong intentions', I would snap at them.

"Oh shut up! What is wrong with you guys? ... Those are just false, stupid rumours... He is my boyfriend and I know him better than all of you... you all are jealous of me... this is none of your business... just stay out of it..." And at last they stopped telling me about him.

I wish, I had listened to them!

We were seeing each other for one month, when he asked me to do 'the deed' with him.

"Baby, do you love me?" He asked while rubbing my thighs. We were watching 'Titanic', only one romantic movie that he agreed to watch.

"Yes."

"How much do you love me?" He whispered in my neck while his hands moved up.

"A lot."

"Do you trust me?"He asked while kissing my neck.

Shiver ran down my spine and I answered with utmost honesty, "Yes."

"How much?"He slipped his hand in my mini skirt and it was very near to that area.

"More than myself." He cupped his hand over my pussy.

I was hyperventilating. I wanted to do it but I was unsure of it. Worried, actually. I stopped him.

"Baby, I am not sure about it... I mean I am just sixteen. I am not ready, I think." I said breathlessly.

"Are not you?"He gave me a wicked grin and continues to massage my pussy lips.

"No. I don't want to do it now."

"Why?"

"Paul... "I hesitated.

"Do not you trust me?" He was slightly mad.

"I do but what if I get pregnant?" I asked.

"We will be sure that you don't. Now let's try."

I protested and my continuous denial fuelled his anger. He tried to be soft and persuasive, "If anything happens to you, I will take the full responsibility of it. Remember, I love you."

I argued, "Then why can't you wait?"

It continued for some time and at last he was so mad that he said, "I know you do not love me. You refuse to trust me. If that is the case, I refuse to love someone who does not trust me or care about my feelings. I think it will be better for us, if we call it over." He said all these very rudely before he left.

His words, tone and specially his threat had hurt me so much that I could neither eat nor sleep for the whole week. And he made no move to reconcile after that. I loved him too much, more than he deserved. At that time, I considered him the very best part of my life and was not ready to let it go.

So, I had two options. Break up and then live in misery or have sex with him and keep him with me forever. After a week's thought, I choose the second option.

When I called him on Saturday night and said, "I love you and ready to do whatever you want.", his tone changed from harsh to soft and happy. He sounded triumphant.

We met next evening at his house. His parents were out. I had done a bit of research about love making throughout the whole week and most of the people described it as a beautiful feeling. I was actually very excited about it. I dressed up in a pink short dress with matching undergarments.

I reached at 5pm sharp. He answered the door hurriedly. He was wearing only a black short pant and nothing else. His muscular abs looked so glamorous. He appraised me from tip to toe, before letting me inside.

"You are looking fuck-able, baby." He said with a cheesy grin. I was disappointed. I wanted him to say something like 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous.' So, I just smiled. He ushered me to his room and my eyes wander around in hope of seeing beautiful roses and candles, but all I say was scattered DVDs, dirty clothes, untidy bed. My disappointment was apparent on my face and he hurriedly went to clean his bed. "It is just a bit untidy, Sorry." He murmured. He looked cute trying to clean the mess. It made me giggle. He looked at me inquisitively and I shook my head.

Then abruptly, he pulled me in his arms and started ravaging my mouth vehemently. My hands reached up to grab his hair, while he squeezed my bum. His touches were not soft and sensuous but aggressive (Which I back then considered passionate).

Without any warning he threw me in the bed and pulled his sorts down. His love pole was semi erect.

"You made me wait a lot. I have no patience now." He said while stroking his 'thing'.

My throat was dry and pussy wet. I was suddenly feeling very hot. I quickly stripped out of my dress. He smirked.

"Ready?"

He came forward. I wanted him to unhook my bra and suck on my nipples. Or kiss my neck and whisper, "I love you". But what he did shocked me. He roughly grabbed my hair and brought his dick near my lips, "Suck it bitch."

Bitch?!

I was flabbergasted. He forcefully inserted in my mouth before I could deny. "Suck it real nice."He smirked again. I tried to push him away again and again but he was too strong."Stop it" He yelled at me and pushed me back on the bed. His whole weight was over me now. Tears started streaming out of my eyes. He kept on pounding and at last emptied his load on my mouth

"Drink every drop of my precious cum."He ordered me.

It tasted too salty and weird. I had hardly recovered from the shock and assault, when he said, "Now give me your juicy pussy."

His words were just too crude for me. I tried to get up but I felt so weak. I wanted to shout at him but my jaw was in immense pain. So I stayed where I was without obliging to him. He yanked my lags apart, tore my panty and without any prior warning, entered me at once. I screamed despite the jaw pain. I could feel the hymen broken and blood seeping out.

"Slut, you have got a tight pussy hole." He groaned

"Please stop. Stop... please" I whimpered with tears in my eyes, but he continued relentlessly.

The pain was too much. Worse than the physical pain, was the mental agony. It all seemed a lie. Sex was not a beautiful feeling. It was torturous. His promises were all false. I could no longer find any ounce of love in his whole conduct. After some time the pain ceased down there, or may be my heart was hurting so much that I noticed nothing. I was numb and in a different world. Not because of orgasm. I did not get any. I was just too lifeless at that time. I was wondering, "Why did I agree to this?"

Reality hit me like a 70 pound iron. After Paul was done with it, he fell on me, like a 70 pound iron statue. But, I did not squeak. After a while he moved to his side, his breathing coming to normal.

The last drop of hope, (Hope to hear something like - "You were incredible. I hope I have not hurt you? Are you ok?") died when he looked at me disappointedly. "You know, you need to work a lot in the sex department. Though you have a tight pussy, you are disappointing beyond imagination. I guess, you know that already and so you rejected at first. "He smirked, "May be you should find another partner and practice daily because I am not trying again with you. This was the worst sex of my entire life."

I was too stunned to say anything. Even too stunned to cry.

"Get dresses and go before my parents return." He continued. "You know what, maybe I would have been a bit considerate of your underdeveloped immature skill, if you had not denied me it in the first place." He said shrugging.

I got up after a few tries. I was feeling dizzy and my face and lower body was aching. I could see myself in the mirror. My hair was dishevelled and tangled, my bra was still on, my whole body felt sticky, my thighs were smeared with blood. My dress was in the floor. I picked it up and swiftly put it on while looking down. I wanted to kick him on his dick, slap him and call him dirty names but I was somewhat frozen. I just wanted to run away from there. After I dressed I walked as fast as my legs would support. He threw a piece of torn fabric at my face - my torn panty and said, "Take it. It's yours."

* * *

I am two months pregnant now and since two months I could neither sleep, eat nor concentrateon something. I was worried and hugely humiliated. I felt like a victim of sexual assault. I avoided him at all cost and he behaved as if I did not exist, and that was fine by me.

But yesterday when the home pregnancy test result was positive, I went crazy with fear. "What would I say to my parents? What other people will say about our family? Will my parents kick me out? Can I tell them the father's name? What will he say?" Though I had idea what would 'he' say. I have to admit I was very near the mark at guessing. When I called him before half an hour he said, "Shut that fuck up, slut. It is not mine. I am sure. God knows how many dogs fucked you in these past couple of months. Don't blame me for someone else's work. And don't call me further or else I'll tell everyone what a slutty bitch you are." With that he hung on me.

I want to die but before that I want to kill him.


	5. JESSICA

**JESSICA**

I was about to leave the class room, when Mr. Banner stopped me with, "A word Miss Stanley."

I fucking knew what it would be about.

Everyone left the class, and then he slowly closed the door shut.

"Miss Stanley, it is very unfortunate to see that your improvement in my subject is equal to zero and again you have failed."

I expected that so I kept looking at the floor.

"Why don't you sit down Miss Stanley."

As I took my seat, he came and stood near me, his arms on both sides of my chair. He leaned forward. "Why do I feel like you are not interested in what I teach?"

"Um, it is not that sir..." I say beating my eyelashes.

"Let's hope not. Now you have already failed. What are you planning to do about it?"

"Anything you say sir."

His expression told me that he was dearly expecting that I would say something like that.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Fine. Then I will teach you a lesson now and by Monday you will submit an essay on it."

Fuck you. An essay? I hate biology. No way in hell, I would do it.

He leaned forward, until his lips are hovering over mine. "Don't worry you are so gonna love this lesson." He smiled evilly.

What he did next startled me. I never expected it. He attacked my lips with hungry kiss. Strange thing, I liked it.

"What are you doing sir?" I asked in between the kisses

"Teaching you the most important chapter of biology. Now Stand up."

I did as he said.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. His hands travelled up to my boobs and he started pressing them. I could no longer control myself. I relaxed under his touch and started to moan. My pussy was wet by the time his lips kissed my boobs. I was still wearing the shirt and underneath there was a green bikini bra. He yanked open my shirt. He did not bother opening my bra; instead he started biting my nipples. My bra was wet with his saliva. First right, then left, he enjoyed my both boobs to the fullest. I was dripping down there by now. My hands were clutching his arms for support and my legs were shaking.

Without any warning he plunged to fingers into my pussy.

"You naughty girl! I see you have no panties on." He said with a wink.

He pushed and pulled his fingers in my pussy. I was very near orgasm when he suddenly pulled them out and said, "Your lesson for today is over. Write an essay about it. I will meet you on Monday after class."

I begged him not to leave me like this. A strange kind of feeling was there in my body. It was like taking some body high and then leaving them there.

He did not listen to me and ushered me out of the class. My shirt was still unbuttoned when Eric saw me. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked in a voice that was a combination of lust and shock.


End file.
